


it's just a summer dance program

by Etoilesmfh



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Cult references, Demonic Possession, Dream Sex, Dreams and Nightmares, I Don't Even Know, Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Magic Shop, Rough Sex, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Sleep Paralysis, Smut, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Wet Dream, dreams with sex in it, i have no clue how it got to this point, its summer vacation so this happened, jungkook basically gets fucked by cult members but yknow, references of astro members
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etoilesmfh/pseuds/Etoilesmfh
Summary: Where Jungkook meets the other six members in his university through a summer dance program and he starts to have vivid dreams about them.Sometimes even nightmares.





	1. a ticket booth?

**Author's Note:**

> wassuppp so uh  
> idk how this started...  
> but it started.  
> and i LOVE anything horror/demonic related so  
> ofc ya girl's gonna do that.  
> Enjoy :)

**Dream - Entry #22**

**April 6th, 2018**

**8:45am – 100% battery – iPhone**

I woke up in a dark room of some sort. The moonlight seeping through the skylights, however, was enough for me to see what was in front of me.

A ticket booth. Like one of those retro-themed ticket booths that you’d find in the 70’s, or even on that Stranger Things show.

It was worn down and had metal bars covering the window. This place was clearly abandoned; the more I looked at the room, I noticed all these worn-out ancient artifacts. Pillars holding up the building were cracked, and the white paint was chipping off.

This vision… or dream? What do I call it?

Either way, it’s been extremely repetitive. It’s as if someone or something is trying to communicate with me.

I don’t get it.

Anyway, I gotta go to class. I’m dreading it since it’s finally exam season, but super excited for the year to be over. I can’t wait to take more photos with my new DSLR. Maybe I’ll even film something at the side…

- **Jeon Jungkook.**


	2. why not?

“Alright everyone, head on over to your tutorials,” the professor had finally ended lecture. Jungkook quickly packed up and headed on over to his marketing tutorial with his classmates.

As they walked in, they greeted their TA and noticed someone else off to the side. Jungkook briefly looked to see a blonde-haired man, probably just a little older than him, in a striped sweater and skinny jeans. He looked cute to Jungkook, but he kept that to himself. Not paying any more attention, Jungkook and his friends took their seats and waited for the tutorial to begin.

“Hey guys, and welcome to your last tutorial of the semester as second years!” their TA had greeted the class, immediately erupting in cheers and claps.

“Before we start, we have a guest speaker to talk about some programs happening over the summer at the university. His name is Park Jimin and he’s in 3rd year mathematics and statistics, also one of the executives of the SNU national dance club and a part time vocal artist. Please welcome him!” Their TA introduced the blonde man, who seemed a little shy.

“He did all that?” whispered Eun-woo, one of Jungkook’s friends, who was amazed by Jimin just as much as he was.

“Hi everyone,” Jimin bowed respectfully, “my name is Park Jimin! I’m here to tell you about our summer dance program that’s coming up.”

It was pretty much about this 12-week long program where Jimin and his friend would lead dance practices; they would teach different styles, from hip hop to contemporary.

“The sign up is available for you guys. Please feel free to apply,” Jimin gave handouts to the class. “So, do we have any dancers here?”

Everyone was quiet and looked around.

“Jungkook is!” Jungkook’s friend pointed at him. He immediately scolded him.

“Oh is that so?” Jimin asked and approached him, his smile went from eye to eye. “Well, we hope you sign up. It’s a lot of fun.”

“Y-yeah,” Jungkook stuttered and took the handout from him. “Thank you.”

-

By the time class ended, Jungkook immediately started packing up to go back to his student dorm.

“Are you gonna apply?” Eun-woo asked.

“For?”

“Don’t play dumb. I’m talking about the dance practice thing.”

Jungkook huffed as he put his things back in his bag, noticing other people going up to Jimin for the signup.

“Go talk to him!” he suggested.

“Ah, we’ll see,” Jungkook laughed nervously and said goodbye to him.

As Jungkook was about to leave, Jimin ended up making the first move.

“Jungkook-ssi!” Jimin called out to him. “Or is it okay if I call you Jungkook-ah?”

Jungkook felt a little flustered as he nodded in response.

“Cool, so have you decided on signing up with us?” Jimin asked.

“I’m still thinking,” Jungkook said hesitantly.

“If you’re not sure, I actually booked a dance studio for 6pm tonight. Wanna join me and dance a little?” Jimin asked, his smile was still there. 

“Ah…I’m not so sure,” Jungkook laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

“It’ll be fun! We can even have a dance off,” Jimin pleaded.

Jungkook eventually gave in. He wanted to know what it was like to dance with other people anyway.

_Why not?_


	3. h o t

**Regular Entry #23**

**April 6th, 2018**

**11:09pm –18% battery – iPhone**

Jimin was…

Cute.

Just a little cute.

Just a tad.

…

Who am I kidding he was h o t.

H

O

T.

Anyway, he came into our tutorial and straight up asked me to join him in the dance studio today. I was really hesitant, but I can never say no.

Needless to say, he was INSANELY good.

His posture, his grace, everything. He really shines and you can truly tell that he loves to dance.

I don’t know how he does it; he’s this crazy smart guy in mathematics at SNU for crying out loud. Sure, my business management program was hard to get into, but the fact that he can juggle both his hobbies and academic career is amazing.

I aspire.

Anyway, we did a simple choreo together and he seemed to really like my moves. He kept pleading me to join the 12-week program afterwards. I was still really hesitant at that point, but I told him that I could give it a try.

His other friend… I think his name was Hoseok? Or Hobi is his nickname, I’m not sure. Him and Jimin would be leading the dance practices.

This is definitely something out of my comfort zone, but I guess I don’t mind trying it. Jimin mentioned that four other students would join in, so that sort of makes me feel better.

It’s a great way to get into summer vacation, too! Maybe I’ll meet some great people.

Yeah, this might be good for me.

**\- Jeon Jungkook**


	4. so you're a tough guy

Two weeks and five treacherous exams later, Jungkook was finally done with his studies for the year. He was supposed to go back home to Busan to see his family, but both his parents were apparently out of the country for a business trip. As for his brother, he was on a weekend trip with his girlfriend to Jeju island.

That left Jungkook sitting on the school steps that morning, wondering what he should do in the meantime. He could go back to his student house and chill; he could even hang out with Eun-woo and his friends for some drinks.

All these ideas in his head, but one person was enough to tear them down.

“Yah, Jungkook-ah!” A voice from afar called out to Jungkook. His eyes immediately looked up to see a figure running up to him.

Jimin.

“Ah, Jimin-ssi?” Jungkook laughed softly, his smile growing wider.

Jimin pouted. “I told you to drop the honorifics,” he complained as he wrapped his arm around Jungkook’s neck. Regardless of the height difference, he seemed superior to Jungkook in some way.

“Say, are you done your exams? You should be!” Jimin asked.

“Yeah.”

“Great! We’re going out tonight,” Jimin immediately said, clearly not going to take ‘no’ for an answer.

But Jungkook already knew that he was a yes-man to begin with.

-

Later that day, Jungkook changed into some better clothes and met up with Jimin by the university bus-stops.

“We’re gonna have a club get-together tonight,” Jimin explained the battle plan to Jungkook. “After that, we’re gonna sleep over in my apartment. It’s not much…”

Jungkook listened to everything as Jimin explained his plans for their group. This was something that Jungkook never had the time to do, so he was glad that he could do it with some new people like Jimin.

Just as he was about to get on the bus, Jimin stopped him.

“Aren’t we gonna get on?” Jungkook asked.

“Nope, I have my ride coming,” Jimin said and pointed to the black Lincoln approaching the pick-up area.

Lincoln = rich boy alert.

The driver opened the passenger door to let them inside. Jungkook shyly said his thanks as the driver closed the door in response.

“Where to, Mr. Park?” The old driver asked.

The sun was setting down now, it was a Friday night, and the city was bustling and ready to party. Jimin already had the perfect spot to go to.

The most expensive district in Seoul.

“Gangnam.”

-

The Boys were dropped off in a pick-up/drop-off location. Jimin was instructing the driver to come back in the morning with a larger vehicle.

 _Just how many cars does this man have?_ Jungkook wondered.

“Okay! Hobi and the others should be here right about-“

“Jimin!” A voice called out to him.

“Now,” Jimin chuckled as he looked up. “You guys came early!”

Jungkook squinted to see five other guys coming up to them, all of them looking very fashionable. Jungkook felt a little underdressed for the occasion, whatever it was. His basic white oversized t-shirt along with a pair of ripped jeans, versus 6 men in high-end brand dress-shirts and fancy watches.

 _Is this really a club meeting?_ He thought.

Jimin felt his uneasiness, but that didn’t stop him from cheering Jungkook up as he nudged him playfully. Jungkook’s shoulders dropped in relief as he chuckled softly.

“Yo,” a boy, just as tall as Jimin, from Hoseok’s group said in a nonchalant tone. He looked a little bored to Jungkook.

“Hi Jungkook!” Hoseok said with enthusiasm in his voice, a voice that could wake anyone up from their sleep.

Definitely the complete opposite of the other guy.

“I’m Hoseok, but call me Hobi! This is Namjoon, Jin, Taehyung, and Yoongi,” Hoseok introduced himself and pointed at each of them, to which everyone was smiling at and greeted Jungkook happily.

Taehyung stepped forward from the group to get a closer look at Jungkook. “You’re the golden boy, right?” He asked excitedly. The closeness between them was unexpected. Jungkook was able to see some detailed features of this gorgeous man, from the mole on his lip, to the dark-brown colour of his eyes.

“G-golden?” Jungkook stuttered.

“He probably means the ‘jack-of-all-trades,’” Hoseok explained. “We heard a lot about your dancing and your popularity in the business program.”

Jungkook chuckled nervously as he brushed the back of his neck. “Ah, honestly I’m really not-“

“Jungkookieee, don’t be so formal!” Jimin repeated and pushed him forward. “Alright guys let’s go to that club I mentioned.”

In that moment, Jungkook’s heart dropped.

_A club?????_

-

All seven boys went through the back of the club and travelled through what Jungkook believed to be a secret passageway. Jungkook heard the club music through the walls along with a bunch of cheers. The tunnel was narrow, and it felt like they were going up higher to some secluded looking place.

 _Secluded,_ he thought. _That’s pretty sketch, now that I think about it._

Jimin was leading the way and approached a door. Two bigger looking men in suits looked at the smaller one before them, obeying Jimin to open the door. Behind the door was a glass box suite, like the ones you’d find in stadiums or arenas for a concert. On the left was a complete bar with a buffet-style table; on the right were lounge couches and shisha pipes resting on their hook.

All the members, but Jimin and Hoseok, were gazing at the room in awe. Jimin smiled big and turned around to face them, his arms behind his back and chest puffed out.

“Welcome to my suite!”


End file.
